Jinx Marries the Night
by Devilslilsistaxo678
Summary: A song fiction dedicated to Jinx and her transition from Villain to hero. If people like it and comment i might make it into a full story.


I had never felt so low in my life, and I have enough low points to compare this moment too. The first was when I discovered I had powers. Now must people, most young children would be excited about this revelation, but not me. As soon as I figured out the origins of my power I realized my life could never be the same. It was all bad luck for me. It started with little things, accidently breaking plates or making pots on the stove boil over. Then it got worse to the point where I made every light bulb in the house explode because I wasn't allowed to go to Kindergarten with my older sister. Then my hair color began to change, fading from a dark black into a shocking bubblegum pink. My peach colored skin faded into a sickly gray and my green eyes grew pink. My parents were horrified with the changes. By the time I was seven I looked like a circus freak and could not even control the magic I possessed. But that wasn't the low, oh god no. My parents decided to take my older sister and I to Disney Land. I was so excited; we jumped with joy and told our parents how much we loved them. We piled into our old Sudan and took off towards the West Coast. My sister and I talked and giggled about how exciting it would be to dress up like Disney princesses and meet all of the characters. We were planning our outfits, I wanted to be Cinderella and my sister wanted to be Snow White. We stopped at a little lunch stop on the border of California. It was a little spot with a Burger King and a gas station. Our parents bought us lunch and we dined on chicken tenders and played with our troll doll toys. My father went to go take my sister Veronica to the bathroom and my mother sat me down on a bench with my half eaten happy meal and a backpack.

"Now Jennette don't move a muscle until we get back alright?" she asked, giving me a sad little smile.

"Of course Mommy, be back soon." I said.

She walked off and I sat on my bench with my troll doll in hand, making it talk. I talked with it for hours. My food was all gone and my arms were chilled. The lights went out on the Restaurant and I was left sitting in the dark with my head leaning on top of my Blue's Clues backpack. The next day I woke up and sat on the bench, wondering when they would come back. Finally after getting several weird looks I stood up and went to look for the car in the parking lot. It wasn't there. I would have panicked, I would have started to cry, but I didn't. Somewhere in my mind I knew that something like this would have happened eventually. I just wished they could have done it after they took me to Disney Land. I sat back on the bench. I stayed there for three more days, they never did come back. That was when I realized I couldn't rely on anyone in this world. From there I began to wander all around California, stealing what I could to stay alive, sleeping under bridges, and park benches. Once I even slept in the back of a Tractor Trailer, which was a mistake since I ended up backpacking back to California from Alaska. When I was twelve, stealing a cheeseburger from the counter of a fast food stand I was discovered. I got chased down the streets by cops, jumping over park benches and weaving through traffic when I bumped into a rather odd looking man in white and yellow robes. Brother Blood took me from the streets and admitted me into the Hive Academy. I learned control over my powers. I learned how to do a one handed backwards cartwheel into a split to avoid bullets. I learned history, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Italian, military tactics, English, math, and for a brief period art. I was accepted for my powers, for my differences, and for that I was thankful. I became a villain, graduating top of my class at sixteen with my two friends Gizmo and Mammoth. From there came a long period of stealing, fighting with the Teen Titans, Going to Jail, Breaking out of Jail, and doing it all over again. It was fun, but it still left an empty hole inside of me, that I just didn't know how to fill.

But then suddenly everything changed, and I only have to blame a certain vigilantly in McDonald's colored tights. He got into my head, convinced me that I was more than this hurtful person. Convinced me that the Brotherhood of Evil was not worth it even whispered that I was better than a villain. I wish I still had that positive attitude now.

So here I am present day, with a much more mature Nightmare Before Christmas backpack slung over my shoulder, my hair falling down due to the rain. My dress soaked down to the inside of my boots, a rose dangling from my hand. I had nowhere to go, nothing to do. Where was this Speedster now? Was he only doing this to trick me, to break up the team? Well congratulations to him for doing just that. I was no longer in the Hive Five, I was no longer a shoo in to becoming the next big Villainess. I think blasting Madame Rouge with a hex ruined any chance of that happening. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Freezing to death, cold and without a place to go I wondered, What the Fuck am I doing?

I heard it then, a strain of notes, a soft voice breathing out over my eardrums. I turned quickly next to me and listened to the voice whisper, my heart swelling with the woman's words. From a car beside me I heard the song playing.

"I'm gonna Marry the Night

I won't give up on my life

I'm a warrior Queen

live passionately tonight."

My heart beat with the rhythm of the song, when the car began to pull away I followed it, running at top speed to keep up with the song.

"I'm gonna lace up my boots

Throw on some leather and cruise

Down the Streets that I love

and my fishnet gloves

I'm a sinner-"

Who was this person? Who was it that was speaking to my soul and saying every word that I needed to hear. It encouraged me to run faster. The driver did not seem to notice me running alongside his car. It was the fastest I had ever run in my life but I needed to hear the whole song.

Ma-ma-ma-marry  
>Ma-ma-ma-marry<br>Ma-ma-ma-marry the night

Nothing's too cool  
>To take me from you<br>New York is not  
>Just a tan that you'll never lose<p>

Love is the new  
>Denim or black<br>Skeleton guns  
>Are wedding bells in the attic<p>

Get your engine ready  
>Cause I'm coming up front<br>Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels  
>'Cause that's where we make love<p>

Come on and run  
>Turn the car on and run<p>

I'm gonna marry the night  
>I'm gonna burn a hole in the road<br>I'm gonna marry the night  
>Leave nothin' on these streets to explode<p>

I felt my lungs begin to burn, my heart flying at a rate I never thought possible. I had never heard someone explain how I felt to a tee before; inspire me in such a powerful way. I felt like I was about to burst. I wanted to shout from the rooftops; I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I knew who I was. The car slowed to a stop at a red light, as well as I did, the last chorus of the song ringing out.

"Night…night…..night….."

I fell to my knees as the song ended and let out a pathetic whimper. Brought down to my knees by the power of Lady Gaga, I had to admit it made me laugh. My lungs ache, my heart is still racing, but I feel so… alive. It is now that I notice it, warm liquid trickling down from the corners of my eyes. I'm crying, for the first time in a long time I am crying. The car drove off carrying the radio person talking about Lady Gaga with it. I just sat there for a minute, letting the silence echo around me, remembering her voice. I stood slowly form the ground, and let my legs carry me to the shopping district of Jump City. I walked into the small music store; a few stores down I could see See-more and the rest of the boys robbing an electronics store. I shook my head and stepped inside. The clerk saw me and immediately froze up. I knew what he was thinking. What is she going to steal? Would she hurt me? Would she care if I had a wife and kids at home? I ignored him and walked into the store, searching the shelves for her name. I found into nestled away in one of the shelves and pulled the Cd out, laughing slightly at the cover. I didn't have much money, but it would be enough for this. I walked up to the desk and saw him looking at me to the Cd nervously. On instinct I had almost walked out but quickly corrected myself. I placed the CD onto the counter. The clerk looked at me like I had two heads, but I ignored him and began digging through my bag for my wallet. I stood up when I found it and looked up at waiting for him to ring me up.

"You're…you're going to buy this?" He asks his eyes wide as saucers.

"That's why I have my wallet out," I say as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I'm sorry," he blushes before scanning the cd and putting it in a bag, "That will be 15.98"

I hand him a twenty and watch as he fumbles to get my change. I hold onto the CD bag tightly, I have an old CD player in my bag, now if only I could find a dry place to listen to the music. I take the change from his hand and turn around to see Kid Flash leaning up against the wall, his hair wet and a large smile on his face. I ignore him and walk out of the store; I still had his rose in my hand. He follows me out, walking in an even pace beside me with a smile still gracing his face.

"Sooooo," he says, elongating the word, "What did you buy?"

"A CD," I sigh, trying to walk ahead of him.

"Well I figured that, but whose CD?" he then stops and I find myself stopping with him, "And for that matter why did you buy it?"

"Let's just say, I've decided to not give up on my life," I whisper, turning to look back at him.

"Jinx that's wonderful," he gushes, walking up to my side.

"But,"

"But?" he looks worried now.

"I'm going to need some help, and maybe a place to stay."

"I got a spare bedroom in my apartment, if you don't mind staying with me?" he says.

He offering his hand out to me, and this time I take it. He smiles so brightly it's almost like the sun. Oh maybe the stars. I can't help but smile back as I feel him pull me close and whisk us off into the night.


End file.
